


Death's One True Companion

by hellbells



Series: Tales from Tony's Black Book [15]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Historical Inaccuracies, Immortals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: You would never believe it with how he acted but Anthony DiNozzo had been around for a long time now.  He wasn’t just Italian-American, he had in fact been an original Roman from way back when.  His first death had sucked big style - stabbed in the Senate as a supporter of the rightful Emperor. Brutus really was a son of a gun, a traitor and a coward - He was glad history got that right at least.Fast forward a few years, and he is dying of the plague, trying to hide his immortality and the return of his errant husband, Methos.





	Death's One True Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Tony tends to die multiple but he is immortal - the deaths are different methods (Fire, arrows, swords, plague fever etc) so if any of these are triggers then avoid this fic.

 

  * **_The Beginning_**



_You would never believe it with how he acted but Anthony DiNozzo had been around for a long time now.  He wasn’t just Italian-American, he had in fact been an original Roman from way back when.  His first death had sucked big style - stabbed in the Senate as a supporter of the rightful Emperor. Brutus really was a son of a bitch, a traitor and a coward - He was glad history got that right at least._

~*~

Antonius woke with a gasp, clutching his side. He’d been run through with a sword defending the Emperor. It was the last thing he remembered. He felt along his side expecting a bloody wound but there was nothing but skin.

There was a chuckle from the darkness and Tonio tried to see who it belonged to. Out of the shadows, he noticed a smirking man waiting for him. This man was not dressed like any self-respecting Roman would - in fact, he dressed more like Pluto and kept leaning attractively against the plinth. Tony may have just come back from the dead but his eyes still worked.

He tested his voice. “How?”

“You’re an immortal, Antonius.” The man said with a bright grin like this was just the best news ever.

Antonius stood up throwing off the toga, not caring to stay in in the blood soiled clothes even if he was naked as a result.  He didn’t know this guy, he was certainly not part of the senate, so he asked.  “Who are you? Pluto?”

Hell, Tony wasn’t judging. For the God of the Underworld, he sure was handsome.

The man shook his head, staring in interest at the lean body shown to him.  Antonius had lost any potential modesty back when he’d served in the army. The answer came from the Pluto-wannabe. “No, I am no God. My name is Methos and I am the one who will teach you how to stay alive.”

Antonius didn’t know that staying alive would be such hard work. Methos was a hard task master and Tony soon realised that he knew nothing about sword work. This was their third session and he still landed on his ass. He knew very little about how to use his sword when the other person wants to not just kill you but take your head.

He fell to the floor gasping as he got a smack with the sword across the back. “Don’t you get tired of smacking me to the floor?”  
  
Methos chuckled at the sarcasm. “I don’t know, Tonio, are you tired of living?”   
  
Well, when he put it like that it made sense. Tony dragged himself back to his feet and readied his sword. “Again.”

“That’s the spirit.”

~*~  
  
_The training was hard but Methos reinforced his lessons with positive reinforcements - the likes of which Tonio had never known._

“I challenge thee, youngling.”

Tonio whirled around on his feet in the abandoned alleyway, sword already in hand. “If you must.”  
  
The challenger smirked at Tonio. “I will make your death swift.”   
  
Tonio said nothing as he was more than ready to fight for his life. The battle was quick, dirty and they both used any movement that would see them win. Thankfully, Methos was sneakier and a better teacher.

Tonio collapsed to the floor having won and then - _the lightning struck._

He knew about this, his mentor had explained what it was - **the quickening**. The reward for the victor in winning the challenge was to inherit the memories and strengths of the loser. He felt like he’d indulged in the best wines and imbibed way too much. Huh, so he now knew about Mesopotamia.

“Aww, the first quickening. Can you feel your heart beating again?”  
  
Antonius looked up at him, standing there cool and calm. He felt giddy and high and invincible so he grabbed Methos and kissed him with his skin still tingling from the lightning.  Methos did not shy away from the kiss, returning it with vigor.

Methos’ back hit the wall. “Too much energy?”  
  
Antonius nodded. “I want to do everything.”   
  
Oh to be young and so vital. Methos missed it so but around Antonius, he’d lost some of his bitter hatred toward himself. “Well, don’t restrain yourself on my part.”

Tonio bared his chest and then Methos’, he sighed. “No oil.”

Methos chuckled. “Take the edge off here and then I will show you true pleasure.” Kissing wasn’t the last thing they did that night but it did start the legend of Death and his companion.

_All immortals had stories about the eldest immortal but the really wild stories revolved around Death’s companion.  After all, what type of man/immortal did you have to be to grab and keep his attention?  Tonius always listened to the stories with amusement, sharing his favourite ones with Methos._

 

  * **_**_Keeping it fresh through the years_**_**



Tony and Methos were traipsing through the British Forest. “What are we doing here?”   
  
Methos looked at him. “You made a promise to that Locksley fellow.”   
  
Tony sighed. “You still mad about that?”   
  
Methos just gave him a long suffering look. “It’s the crusades - people die.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, and I swore to him I would tell his father what was going on.”

“And you think this Sheriff fellow will just roll over?”  
  
Tony snorted. “When is life ever that easy? Look, you hated the crusades and this should stop you being bored for a few years, right?”   
  
Methos just stayed silent which was his lover’s way of saying he wasn’t convinced but was too polite to say it. A few days later and Tony was the one who wanted to bash his head in. Somehow he was now Robin, or at least playing the part of Robin and Methos had assumed the role of the Sheriff (being a creepy double of the man.)   
  
“You’re going to be the Sheriff?”   
  
Methos had a sexy grin. “I can play at being a villain, Darlin, it wouldn’t be the first time.”

Tony huffed. “Yeah, but you don’t like being one.”

Methos could acknowledge a fair point when made. “True but I can limit the evil done until the King gets back and then we disappear.”

Tony kissed his lover. “So, shall we let the fun and games begin?”  
  
_And that was how the Merry Men and Robin came to be a thorn in the side of the Sheriff of Nottingham. Of course, it became a legend as the two men responsible disappeared into history._

 

  * **_**_The Americas (Or why Methos no longer gets to pick where they live)_**_**



Tony groaned as the people bashed their door in. “You just had to pick Salem.”  
  
Methos glared. “You didn’t agree to marry the leader’s daughter.”

Tony stood up. “So this is my fault?”   
  
Methos shrugged as he couldn’t explain what had set this mania off. One minute they were breaking bread over their mushroom and beef stew, it was a celebration, and the next thing people were standing up and pointing at each other claiming witchcraft.

It didn’t stop after that first night and Tony and Methos had been powerless to figure out what was going on. They were posing as brothers as this was a highly religious town.

“No of course not! What’s the plan?” Methos asked.

Tony groaned because this was going to suck big time. “Get out of here, you make sure when they start the flames that an arrow hits my heart and **then** you never get to pick where we live again or until I forget.”

Methos knew they had mere seconds before the door would be kicked in. He surged forward to kiss Tonio - this would not be their last conversation. “I’ll be back.”

~*~  
  
“You consort with the devil.” The leader proclaimed as his show trial got underway.

Tony frowned as his hands were in chains. “Did I? When?”

“You mock us, good God, fearing folk? Your deal for your beauty is as plain as day.”

Tony chuckled darkly. “So you think I am handsome, do you? What would your god say?”

The leader flushed. “You are trying to lead me to sin.”  
  
Tony smirked. “I am not doing anything, Pastor, just lying here in chains ... unless that is your thing?”   
  
“You’re a witch!”   
  
To Tony, that was not a great return for his argument but he smirked. “Can a male be a witch?”   
  
“You’re all consorting with the devil - It doesn’t matter about your gender.”   
  
Tony shrugged. “So, am I guilty yet?”   
  
“You want to die?”   
  
Tony sighed. “Well, it will be the first time this decade so I don’t really care. Can we just get on with this? I am _bored_.”

Sure enough, the trial ended with a guilty sentence and Tony was led to the stake which was situated right outside the door. Thankfully, as the door opened an arrow pierced his heart. Seeing the flames riding high, he’d never been so grateful to die.  


~*~  
  
Tony woke with a gasp, clutching his heart. “Thanks, Darlin.”

Methos handed him a cooked squirrel. “I owed you one or two. So where to now?”   
  
Tony hummed and thought about it. They had come to the Americas as they were bored of Europe - the political intrigue had gotten boring as well. This new country was supposed to be intriguing.

“How about Virginia?”  
  
Methos shrugged it off. He’d learned long ago that it didn’t matter about the place - what made the difference was the people around you. “If you like ... I just hope it’s quieter than Salem.”   
  
It might have been, only they set up by buying the plantation next to the Jefferson's and ended up embroiled in a little revolution as a result.

  * **_**_Fool headed decisions for the win_**_**



 

War was over, which was something. This had been a level of destruction that had made even Death (the horseman) blink. It was victory in Europe, the streets were happy and everyone was giddy. Of course, without the war, the immortals would have to sink back into the shadows and hide once more.

Methos’ contact had come through for him. Amanda was a stunning redhead and an astounding thief. “You bastard. How did you know?”  
  
Methos snorted. “There is always a shadowy organization doing something ... You’re old enough to know better.”

She rolled her eyes. “I am old enough to know you know more than you ever say. And there are rumours that you’re the oldest.”

“Tony teases me that I am too old.”

She grinned. “And how is your delightful man?”   
  
“In bed.”   
  
They could have this conversation as there was too much noise for someone to make a stupid comment. He was hoping mankind would catch up with the idea that love is love no matter the gender. He could wait them out after all.

“You have to let him out sometime.”

Methos quirked an eyebrow. “You’re more than welcome to join us, I know it is a different century but the offer remains.” The occasional third, and it really was a once a half century kind of thing, just _spiced_ things up.

Having read through the files she’d brought he cursed, fuck the little voyeuristic bastards, they knew his history too well. “Bloody hell.”  
  
“Adam?”   
  
Methos’ fury wasn’t abating any time soon. “They know everything!”   
  
“It’s all true?”  

He saw the look of anger and rolled his eyes. “It was a different time Amanda, I mean we’re talking before the bible was even a concept conceived. Tony knows it all and doesn’t judge.”

She snorted. “You picked up a loyal Roman soldier.”  
  
Methos shook his head. “You don’t get it. Tonio has lines that you don’t cross, not even me. We have argued and those have led to long periods of being on different continents whilst we cooled our anger.”   
  
She shrugged, she’d run into them when America was in the infancy - even she couldn’t comprehend living as long as they had. As far as she knew, most immortals went crazy somewhere around their 500th birthday. “What are you going to do? They have been tracking you since Pearl Harbour and they don’t like how powerful an immortal you are.”   
  
“They are supposed to watch and preserve the immortals way of life. That was how they were created!”   
  
Amanda shrugged as she couldn’t comment on what they were, all she knew was what they had become. “What are you going to do?”   
  
Methos glared. “They want to hunt me? Then I will return the favour.”

“And Tonio?”  
  
He grimaced as Tonio would want to kick his ass when they met back up. “Would you pass the message to him that I will come when it is safe. I won’t risk him.”

 

 

  * **_**_T he beginning of the end (or how not to exit a job)_**_**



 

Tony hated fever based deaths where it was a lingering slow demise. He could handle pain and by now there was no real fear of any passing - the bitch was the hallucinations and the flashbacks of your life.  For an average human it wouldn’t be too bad but when you have as much history as Tony there were a lot of mistakes and sucky endings to relive.

Oh and for the record, saying an immortal can’t die was a misnomer. They could die - they just got back up unless you took their head.  They would blend in with the people living and ‘die’ when it became necessary although the unplanned deaths sucked. Anthony started to keep a gruesome mental log of the ways he had been killed and which were the worst.

If there was one thing that near two thousand years on the planet had taught him, it was that growing older didn’t mean you got wiser. He wished Methos was here, he would even take super-broody-regretting-his-horseman-days-Methos. He just wanted his lover here - he hated the plague and it would be the second time it had got him. Bitch making resistant forms - he had the bleeding antibodies for the normal bog standard plague.

The game didn’t change but damn the times changed and fast. Tony was always impressed with how well men could attempt to kill each other. The weapons got all the more devastating and in the 19th and 20th century they truly managed to up the ante when it came to killing.  Now Tony was aware of the hypocrisy in that he would chop off people’s heads when they challenged him. That was the key part - they challenged him and if they did they would lose.  Tony, unlike his lover’s heyday, had never initiated the challenge against another immortal. Oh, _Christ_ , the fever was making him maudlin and broody like Methos.

He hadn’t opened his eyes yet but he could feel the buzz of only one person. Ironic really, he was thinking about Methos and his husband was right here.

He was glad that it was Methos because he was not too sure how good a fight he could put up without killing himself.  He didn’t need to as this was his lover - he guessed Methos had found out somehow that he was dying - again.  He didn’t care what others called him as they were just names but he loved it when Methos called him Antonius - _it made him shiver._ In a fun way, not the dying of the plague way.

 “Hey, long time no see. I wanted to punch you didn’t I?” _For an immortal, those words took on an entirely different meaning._

Sure enough, Adam was sitting by his bed and Kate was getting agitated demanding to know who he was, especially after the punch comment.  Tony coughed weakly. “Leave it, Katie. He is mine.”

“Why have we never heard of him.”

Tony managed a weak smile. “We were on a long break but he’s always been mine.”

Kate looked confused as she was guessing this break must have been pre-NCIS so even Gibbs wouldn’t have known about it. She could see by the guy’s body language that he was seriously worried for Tony. “Oh, well, I’ll leave you to it.  I want to hunt the bastard down that made you this way in the first place.” She wanted to be angry that Tony had never said anything about his boyfriend but now was not the time, even she couldn't be mad at a dying man.

Adam could get behind that type of thinking. “Please do, they should pay for hurting Antonius.”

Kate smirked, guessing the guy was foreign even if he spoke with a pitch perfect English accent. “Oh, Gibbs will make them pay alright. You just watch his six.”

Adam quirked his eyebrow in amusement. “Americans still have such funny turns of phrase.”

Tony started to chuckle because damn, Methos couldn’t sound more like a snob if he tried.  He shouldn’t have chuckled as it started another coughing fit.  “Ouch.”

Adam stroked his hand, wishing like crazy he could do more. He’d never liked seeing Tony in pain and it had only recently been safe for him to surface again. “It is too bad you have close companions and you’ve ended up confined.”

Tony wished he could speak more because Adam was able to stay ahead of the game and blend so well because he stayed with the times. “No one says confined. I’m ill, probably dying.”

Adam sighed hearing the subtle rebuke for what it was. “I know and this is not the reunion I had in mind.”

Tony smirked weakly. “Oh baby, when this is over we’re visiting a beach where it is warm. Hawaii. That’s where I wanna go.”

He should have conserved his voice as it started another round of coughing. He ended up with the mask on his face and it sucked because all these measures were just prolonging his death. It was not like he was suicidal - he would recover fit and whole eventually.

Methos kissed the side of his face, unwilling to remove the mask in order to reach those wonderful lips. “Rest, Tonius. I won’t let anyone challenge you while you are weak.”  He smirked. “And besides, you are so ill no one will question you too much about my appearance.”

~*~

Gibbs had been surprised by the man standing vigil over Tony. The man didn’t move a muscle but Gibbs could tell he was a soldier - this was someone who didn’t intend to let a threat close to Tony. _Good._

“I didn’t know Tony had a guest.”

The man shrugged. “I am Tony’s old friend, my friends call me Methos. I came as soon as I heard.”

Methos gave his real name as the man would assume it was a nickname.  It was kind of ironic that the truth is what would throw an investigator off his scent.  He didn’t want to compromise Adam Pearson as the identity still held and Tony could walk into that of his husband, Tony Pearson. This time, Tony would not be a shortened name and it wouldn’t be the first time Tony was a British person in his long life. He just doubted it would be as flamboyant as his Robin of Locksley role.

Tony held on for two more days to give his NCIS friends a chance to say goodbye to him and for the woman responsible to be caught. In the official medical records, Anthony DiNozzo Jnr dies at 12.21 at Bethesda with only Methos by his side. To begin with, Tony had thought about fighting and holding on to have a ‘miraculous recovery’ but Methos’ arrival killed that idea. Tony took Methos’ arrival as a sign that it was time to move on.  He’d loved his time at NCIS but Tony was Methos’ companion first and foremost and they had been apart for too long. It was time now for the next chapter of their life together to begin. Just a few loose ends left to tie up which would be trickier as he’d have to avoid people who knew him.

 _Someone was stupid enough to put a contract out on Gibbs and there was no way Tony would let anyone fulfil that contract. The bastards were using his death as a good time to get him as he was distracted by grief._ **_Not on Tony’s Watch._ **

 

  * **_**_Ahab’s Bane_**_**



 

The remaining MCRT were closing in on Ari and Gibbs was proud of what they had achieved considering they were still recovering from the shock of Tony’s death. Gibbs was still kicking himself. He should have known one of his enemies would use his grief against him. Ari Haswari was the one to decide now was the perfect time to play with Gibbs and those closest to him.  

The rooftop they were racing towards was the first big lead in the cat and mouse game they were playing. As soon as they reached the rooftop in the rain - Gibbs realised his mistake. This was a sniper’s perfect kill zone - the dreaded red light _ever so familiar_ to Gibbs actually flashed on Kate’s chest.  He pulled her down to the ground knowing it was a futile gesture ... Only the bullet _never_ came.

Kate was on the floor trying to get her adrenaline surge under control. Gibbs had had a few of those in the past so he gave her a few seconds and used the time to re-evaluate some of the decisions he’d made in the last few days.  Christ, DiNozzo would have had his head for some of the stunts he’d used to try and catch Ari. In fact, he could almost hear Tony’s voice telling him to stop going all Moby Dick. The mystery wasn’t over though, there was only one reason a sniper wouldn’t make a shot - _they were dead themselves_.  

Gibbs gave Todd a hand up. “You’re not Secret Service anymore and I’m not the President. You don’t get to die for me.”

Todd scowled at him. “Screw you, Gibbs. Now as I much as I hate to say this... Why am I not dead?”

Gibbs didn’t know but he knew the answer would lie in Ari’s little sniper nest. David is looking pensive as she knows there is something very wrong with her brother.  Gibbs didn’t have to tell Little Miss Mossad there was only one reason a sniper didn’t take out his target.

The nest was exactly where Gibbs predicted it would be.  He entered with Todd on his six but there was no need to be cautious - Ari was there but he was very dead. There was a slash in his shirt, showing a perfect stab wound to the heart, Gibbs would guess. He’d seen a lot of stab wounds in his time on the MCRT and he would guess a long blade of some description but he would let Abby confirm it.

“So who would stab Ari?” McGee asked.

Gibbs shrugged as he had no idea and didn’t really care. The only good terrorist was a dead one in his book. He could tell though, that his sister, Ziva, the Mossad agent was going to be a complication.  He could see the anger in her eyes and knew this would not be settled easily even as she answered. “He was undercover as a terrorist so the list is numerous.”

Gibbs didn’t disagree but whoever had killed Ari had done it whilst he was tracking the team.  They had killed Haswari to stop him from killing Kate - so who? This was giving him a headache.

**~*~**

The _who_ was by now standing in the shadows on another rooftop with his husband watching his old team. Tony was almost ready to leave the mainland but this revenge story had one last twist - Tony could see it in the woman’s eyes. She was going to kill Gibbs for this attack on her brother.

Adam sighed, knowing just what that look meant in his husband’s eyes. He really wanted to go back to London and yet found himself asking. “So we’re not getting out of this godforsaken place yet and going somewhere warm?”

Tony snorted because his husband wasn’t that naive. “Sure, why not. I mean Ari is dead so the danger is over so I guess we’re outta here.”

Adam looked at Tony and knew they were not done yet.  “No, we’re not, so don’t tease me.”

Tony smirked because they hadn’t forgotten each other in half a century. “I promise you that we can go to Hawaii on another honeymoon and you can do all the dirty things you want to me. I know you’ve been saving them up for the last half a century.”

Adam didn’t whine, he was an ex-horseman and _Death_ did not _whine_ regardless of how much he wanted to. “When then?”

Tony understood loyalty because it was built into the very fibre of his being. What he also knew was treachery in other people and finally said it. “Well, once I put down Ziva. She’s going to strike at Gibbs and I think that’s rude considering I was the one to kill her brother, not Gibbs.”

“If you say so, love.” Methos said in the way only a long-suffering spouse could.

~*~

The death of Ari Haswari was as confusing as many mysteries. He'd been killed two rooftops away, the rain washing away the physical evidence.  He’d been killed with what Abby had identified as a Roman Gladius Sword so probably one of the most bizarre and more expensive weapons he’d ever seen had been used as a murder weapon.  Kate, Tim, and even Ziva struggled to understand the weapon - Gibbs had known exactly what it looked like and drawn it from memory.

“How do you know this weapon?” Ziva demanded.

Gibbs had a sad smile on his face. “My protege had one on his wall. It was one of his favourite weapons in his collection.”

All demands fell from her face as she knew who Gibbs was referring to and knew it would be unwise. After all, even she couldn’t justify a suspect who was dead for the last month.  Her profile suggested that Gibbs considered DiNozzo like a son, which is why Ari had chosen the time just after his death to reignite their feud. She hadn’t been surprised after that reminder that he chose to go home earlier than normal. She made her excuses knowing that if she was to restore the honour of her family then tonight would be her best opportunity.

By the end of the evening, her family honour would be restored and her father would be proud once more.

~*~

Gibbs wanted to sand his boat, drink a few glass of whiskey and forget the memories that were so close to the surface. His thoughts swirled with many regrets, only one of which was that he wished Anthony had never opened that damn envelope. He was grateful that they had stopped Ari before he could launch a terrorist attack but he just wished he knew how Tony’s favourite sword had ended up as the murder weapon.  The collection had been donated to the Pearson Foundation in London so he knew it wasn’t Tony’s exact sword but it was still an odd coincidence and Gibbs had a rule about coincidences. _There’s no such thing._

A gun cocked in the basement and Gibbs turned around slowly. He wasn’t scared, just asked a calm question. He was already coming up with contingency plans. “So how does this end?”

Ziva David was staring at him down the barrel of her gun. The hatred glittering in her eyes spoke volumes all by themselves. She also spat out. “With your death. You are the reason Ari is dead.”

Gibbs never considered himself a religious man but Tony stepping out of the shadows made him reconsider. Gibbs smirked at her because for an assassin she wasn’t very aware. He cocked his head to the side. “Do they not teach you situational awareness in Mossad?”

Tony smacked her in the temple hard with the side of his sword, a very ornate _Roman Gladius Sword_. Gibbs knew he’d found the murder weapon for Ari if he looked closer. Instead, he just watched dispassionately as Ziva fell to the floor in a heap.

Gibbs took the time to cuff her and remove every lock pick and every knife he could find.  He didn’t care about her sensibilities, the woman had tried to kill him so she forfeited that right. In truth, he was probably just dragging out the inevitable questions he had for his protege.

“How?” Was the only question Gibbs could ask in the face of such a miracle.

Tony smiled at him softly. “Well, this is quite a long tale and I need to introduce you to someone. Adam, come here.”

Adam looked over at the cuffed woman as he stepped forward. He frowned at the woman but Gibbs was not expecting the question of, “Why does she still have her head?”

Tony snorted at his lover because he sometimes forgot about modern rules when they didn’t suit his whims. “You shouldn’t say that in front of a federal agent.”

Gibbs sighed because he didn’t know where to begin with such a statement. “Why fake your death?”

Tony shook his head wanting to correct him. “I didn’t fake it. I did die and can I say I hate dying by the plague ... I would’ve thought it would get easier each time round but nooooooo……stabbing and burning, they suck but at least it is not drowning in your own lungs. Do you have any idea what a truly awful death that is?”

Adam rolled his eyes as Gibbs shook his head. Honestly, how could the man understand? To Gibbs life was simple - you live, you die and that was it. Adam teased his husband wanting to break the heavy atmosphere. “Oh, come on, you got stabbed in the Roman Senate protecting the Emperor. In Salem, you were considered too beautiful not to be a witch and burnt as a result ... and you hate the plague?”

Tony stared at his lover. “It is **not** getting easier each time. Seriously, we have got to figure out a better way to do this in the future.”

Gibbs mind was whirring with the context given by the couple. “So you’re what, immortal?”

Tony grinned brightly. “That is exactly what I am, I was born Antonius Dorus Donatos in the year 65 BC, _I think_. ”

Gibbs could see where Anthony DiNozzo may have come from. You had to give the man credit, he literally just updated his name with the times.  “I see. Will I see you again?”

Tony smiled and it was his true smile. “Yeah, when the time is right. Now the danger has passed for the team I’ll lay low and find a new life with Adam. You all need to move forward as a team without me hanging around like a bad smell.”

Gibbs could see they were a couple. They could share whole conversations with just a glance, just like he could with Shannon. “How long have you been together?”

Tony smirked. “Since Brutus was a traitorous bastard.”

Gibbs whistled. “Long time,” because he did the math and the Ides of March were the 15th of March 44 BC.

Methos smiled letting his true feelings show on his face. “Yeah, and I still love the foolish man.”

Gibbs chuckled hearing the affection, he saw Ziva starting to stir. He made a decision because as much as he wanted to have more questions, he would protect Tony’s secret. It was the least he could do considering Tony had saved him twice in as many days. “Get out of here. I need to clear up this mess but Tony I mean it, if you get a chance don’t be a stranger.”

Gibbs watched Tony turn, his hand entwined with Methos’ but before he left the basement Tony turned. “You may regret that, Boss.”

“Never.” Gibbs assured him.

He watched the couple leave the basement snorting at the way their swords seemed to disappear into the shadows as they walked. Tony was alive and in love, he could live with that even if he did have to lose a good agent.

“WHAT HAPPENED?” Ziva demanded to know angrily.

Gibbs being the bastard gave her a vague answer. “You were attacked by a ghost like you proclaimed to be.” He could hear the laughter by the door.  “We’re going to take a trip to NCIS and then you will never come anywhere near the US again because if you do, I won’t talk about it ... I will put a bullet in you. I know you read my file so you know you will never see it coming.”

Gibbs hauled Ziva up to his car on the way out he noticed a black card on his coffee table.   _Pearson’s Ltd, London._

 

  * **_**_The future?_**_**



Tony and Methos were walking along the shoreline of one of the lesser known beaches in Hawaii.  It was more private and exclusive thanks to the high price tag of admittance. “So are you ready for London?”

Tony was sated and very relaxed from their morning _exercise_ routine. “Wait, since when did you get to pick where we live? _I haven’t forgiven you for Salem._ ”

Methos snorted. “I’ve gotten better at choosing.”

“Love, that is not saying much. The last time you picked we literally got sacrificed to God.”

Methos rolled his eyes. “That was four hundred years ago.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “We’re immortal, we remember.”

Methos grumbled. “Unfortunately.”

“I challenge you!”

The couple turned around, rolling their eyes and glad it was at least a private beach. “Which one of us?”

The challenger frowned. “There can be only one, you should be fighting.”

Tony snorted because this was supposed to be a romantic break. “Let me start the introductions.” Pointing to Methos “That’s Death and I’m his companion and _of course_ , we fight ... It just ends way more satisfying than with one of us losing our heads.”

The immortal was a newbie with his weak buzz but even he had heard the legends - this was not a couple to challenge.  He would have thought it was trash talk but he could feel their buzzes now and they were so strong he felt like he was drowning. He bowed his head. “I take my leave ... Enjoy your romantic walk.”

Tony smile was stunning. “Thanks. We’re on our tenth honeymoon.”

_It wouldn’t be their last honeymoon either._

 


End file.
